The Darkness cover me
by Chisueo
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando ya te rindes a todo? ¿Que pasa cuando no ves escapatoria? Wirt solo tiene poco tiempo y una decision demasiado grande /Final Alternativo de la Serie


Muchas gracias por leer

Espero que les agrade y cualquier comentario es bien recibido

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

La oscuridad cubría todo, o al menos eso parecía mientras observaba y trataba de liberar a su pequeño hermano menor ¿Cómo fue tan irresponsable? ¿Cómo pudo dejar a su querido hermano menor solo? No lo entendía, ahora estaba cubierto de ramas, con un rostro demacrado y sufriendo el tormento de convertirse en uno de esos árboles que alimentaban la lámpara maldita.

Sintió un ruido, se sobresaltó y vio como Beatrice se volteaba a ver de igual manera que él lo hacía, estaba claro, no estaban solos a esa altura. Siguió tratando de liberar con más desespero a su hermano, debían irse de ese bosque maldito, debían salir de ese lugar tan lúgubre y espeluznante que despertaba hasta sus más íntimos temores, parecía que en cualquier momento 'La Bestia' aparecería, que los atraparía entre sus garras y terminarían sucumbiendo a sus más grandes temores.

—V-vamos Greg, no te duermas…Debemos salir de aquí ¿No?—dijo el mayor tratando de hacer que su hermano pequeño no sucumbiera al, quizás, eterno sueño que lo iba a consumir— D-debes cumplir con tu promesa de devolver la roca

—Si…lo se…. —murmuro con una voz cansada y áspera el niño, su cuerpo ya estaba entumecido y su mente no resistía mas aquel frio que ya había calado sus huesos—Y…Jack Funden bunker…

— ¡Exacto, Greg! ¡Vamos Wirt! ¡Debemos sacarlo! —insistió Beatrice mientras trataba de liberar como podía al pequeño que ya casi cerraba ambos ojos

Solo sintieron como una fría brisa envolvía sus cuerpos, una luz que los cegó por unos segundos y una sombra gigantesca proyectándose por el suelo. Wirt se volteo esperando ver al leñador, tan solo esa esperanza guardaba, sin embargo, detrás de este se encontraba uno de sus temores en aquel momento…La bestia… Negó con la cabeza, no podía estar pasando, mucho menos que su hermano estaba atrapado ahora, no podía, debían salir de ahí, volver a casa, volver a donde sus amigos, ver si a Sara le gustaba la cinta o si solo era un amor idealizado por su parte.

Como pudo comenzó a quebrar las ramas para sacar a Greg, viendo como un líquido espeso caía, como la sombra seguía proyectándose más y más cerca.

—Niño…Detente…No puedes escapar ya—dijo con una voz lúgubre el leñador, aun sosteniendo la lámpara— Ya perdiste toda esperanza de salir de este lugar

— ¡No!—grito Wirt desesperado y tirando más de las ramas viendo como su hermano menor ya no respondía, el cómo estaba inconsciente y helado— ¡N-no las he perdido!... ¡N-no aun!

Empezó a derramar lágrimas sin darse cuenta, la desesperación ya lo había poseído, ya había sucumbido a ella, ya no podía escapar. Esa valentía, esa forma de desenvolverse como la envidiaba de Greg, pero ahora él no estaba acompañándolo, necesitaba su ayuda, necesitaba su ruidoso e incondicional apoyo. Beatrice le hablaba, pero hacia oídos sordos, no quería escuchar a nadie, solo quería escapar de ese lugar con su hermano, nada más, tanto como para no importarle dañarse las manos a cada rama que arrancaba con todas las fuerzas que poseía.

Sintió de pronto como algo lo paralizaba, como algo lo detenía y enfriaba cada parte de su cuerpo, como su mirada se fijaba sin poder hacer nada en Greg. Hasta que cayó en cuenta, había ignorado a la quinta persona en aquel lugar, si es que se le podía llamar así.

—Tu miedo…Tu desesperación…es muy grande ¿No?—esa voz la sentía en su cabeza, dentro de esta ocupando cada extremo de sus pensamientos— ¿Quieres salvarlo? ¿Querías esperanza?

— ¡Deja al niño!—sintió como la voz del leñador lo sacaba de aquel trance, como al menos por un momento lo dejaba respirar— ¡Él no puede hacerse cargo de esto!

Sintió una risa escalofriante, una risa que le calaba el alma, que podía hacer que hasta el más valiente se acobardara y en un impulso ciego se volteo a ver a…La bestia, frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, podía sentir como esa oscuridad que lo rodeaba lo consumía a él en vida, como sus miedos lo alimentaban y lo fortalecían. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada, ni siquiera una frase pudo salir de sus labios.

— ¿Quieres salvarlo?—esa pregunta lo hizo volver en si ¿Salvar a Greg? Por supuesto, él debía volver a casa, seguir con su vida y ser el niño feliz y valiente que siempre había sido— ¿Tanto deseas salvarlo?—asintió, estaba seguro, pagaría lo que fuera por salvar a su hermano menor— Entonces…Serás la nueva Bestia

Solo una risa maquiavélica se escuchó hacer eco en todo el bosque, Wirt cayó de rodillas al suelo, viendo como esas ramas que cubrían a su hermano eran cortadas por el leñador, como lo tomaba en brazos y se alejaban de él. Estiro su brazo y vio como este se cubría de oscuridad, el cómo lo cubría poco a poco ¿Eso le pasaría? ¿La oscuridad lo consumiría hasta volverse la nueva Bestia de aquel desconocido bosque? Eso parecía, pero no importaba, su hermano estaba bien…Su querido hermano se había salvado.

— ¡Greg! ¡Vive tu vida feliz! ¡No cambies!—grito mientras derramaba lágrimas y esbozaba su última sonrisa, su último vestigio de humanidad, mientras la oscuridad lo cubría y la lámpara que llevaba el leñador solo hacía que esto se acelerada más y más.

¿Qué era ahora? ¿Qué podría hacer? No lo sabía, solo sentía como su cuerpo se volvía helado…Como su cuerpo se teñía en oscuridad, consumiéndolo, alimentándose de su miedo y desesperación, el cómo poco a poco se convertía en…La bestia…


End file.
